


Trouble Times Two Companion Shorts

by alice_time



Series: The Trouble-Verse [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Restraints, Spanking, leaving marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenes, snippets and such that take place between Sean and Nick during Trouble Times Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place after [Chapter Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6324355/chapters/14591380) of Trouble Times Two. 
> 
> Spanking.

Nick sighed, slumping down onto the bed the moment the door closed. Sean sat down next to him, putting a hand on his sub’s neck. “Are you all right?”

“She could have died tonight. I could have lost her.” Nick exhaled, dropping his head into his hands.

“She’s okay, _minou_ ,” Sean pulled Nick closer. “She’s safe and sound, tucked in bed. Grounded.”

“I know—I just…” He took a breath. All he could see were those _Lebensaugers_ going after his sister. When she’d told him what Ken had planned for her—he just couldn’t shut it off. His muscles were all tensed and his stomach was twisted into a knot. Stinging tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He took a moment to take another breath before looking up at Sean. “I need some help letting this go, please.”

Sean leaned down over Nick, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so proud of you, _minou_.” He reached up to stroke Nick’s cheek. “Come on, pajamas down over my lap.”

Nick full compliance was something Sean had come to treasure. Every time Nick asked for help, every time Nick managed to ask for what he needed, trusting Sean to know what to do. Trusting his Dom to make it right. Sean adjusted Nick a bit on his lap, resting a hand on the back of Nick’s neck and rubbing his thumb along the base of Nick’s skull.

“I’m going to take care of it, _minou,_ ” he promised. “Everything is going to be all right.” He took this slow, hand cupped slightly as he smacked down on Nick’s exposed cheeks. Nick had already been crying and as Sean struck a bit harder, those tears came a bit faster. “You’re doing so well, _mamour_. You’re such a good boy.”

Nick let out a soft whine, when Sean spanked like this, slow and steady with plenty of murmured praise he never managed to hold onto whatever it was that was bothering him. He wished it was so easy to let go when he’d broken a rule.

Sean paused to rub out some of the building red flush across Nick’s pale skin. “Almost there?”

“Mm.”

Sean took that as a yes and tipped Nick a bit forward to gain access to the delicate creases, resuming his steady pace for several strikes before taking up a more erratic pattern until Nick’s soft crying changed pitch and the tension finally melted away. Sean smoothed his hand over Nick’s back. “That’s it, _minou._ All done. You were so good for me. Such a good boy.” He rubbed Nick’s ass again and running his fingers through the silky strands of Nick’s hair.

The soft hum of Nick’s contented sigh turned into a purr and after a few minutes of stroking his hair Nick’s breathing settled into a familiar pattern. Sean shook his head, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Nick was asleep.

Sean sighed, readjusting Nick’s clothes and tucking him into bed, settling in next to his sub with a contented huff. “Good night, little Grimm.” He kissed Nick’s cheek and smoothed the hair from his face and cuddling closer, falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of Nick’s breathing.


	2. Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times as a follow up to Chapter Five.

_As she headed upstairs Nick took a deep breath. “Our insurance premium is going to go_ _way_ _up. Isn’t it?”_

_“Definitely.” Sean slid next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But enough of that…however will we occupy our time while she’s busy with driver’s education and summer school and any other extracurricular she might want to take?” Sean raised an eyebrow._

_Nick smiled. “Oh, I can think of a few things.” He bit his lip, “you haven’t left a mark in ages. I’m starting to feel neglected.”_

_Sean smirked. “Oh, well I can’t have that.” He stood up, pulling Nick over his shoulder. His sub laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll have a pretty new set of marks by morning.”_

_“Promises, promises,” Nick whispered._

_“I always keep them.” Sean gave him a playful swat and carried Nick off to their bedroom, more than confident that Trubel would spend the rest of the evening absorbed in the Driver’s Manual._

Sean locked their bedroom door behind them, dropping Nick onto the bed.

Nick gave him a look full of lust, biting down his lip. “How do you want me, Sir?” He stretched, shirt riding up to expose his stomach.

Sean growled softly. “Oh…I can think of a few ways.” He licked his lips. “Strip.”

Nick knew from the growl in Sean’s tone he didn’t mean slow. Nick pulled his shirt off over his head and scrambled to get his jeans and underwear off, sprawling back into the pillows naked, clothes tossed on the floor a few minutes later.

Sean’s gaze traveled down, admiring the pale skin and lean muscles, the dark ink of the tattoo on Nick’s forearm marking his membership to the Assembly, the scars marking the battles he’d won and a smattering of chest hair. Sean pulled off his own shirt, tossing it over the upholstered chair in the corner before he opened the armoire that faced the bed and pulled open a drawer, coming up with a pair of heavily padded black leather cuffs and two leather leads before returning to the bed. Nick eyed the restraints for a moment before pushing himself up onto his knees, dropping his head and holding his wrists out to Sean, palms up.

Sean’s breath hitched at the sight of Nick’s submission. “You’re so beautiful,” Sean whispered, stepping forward and buckling the cuffs in place before attaching the leads. “Lie back down, arms over your head.”

Nick smiled, laying back. Sean slipped over to the side of the bed, clipping the first lead to a cleverly disguised ring that was part of the headboard and then over to the other side to clip the last lead in place, leaving Nick effectively restrained, but comfortable. Sean considered a moment longer, eyeing the flash of Nick’s collar and the half-hard length of his cock. Still at the head of the bed, Sean grabbed Nick’s hair and tugged, gently at first and then harder until Nick moaned.

“How many marks do you think it will take to remind you you’re mine?” Sean’s question came out husky. “Hmm?” He pulled Nick’s hair again before he released, running his nails down the soft underside of Nick’s arm.

Nick was sure Sean had a number in mind and the closer he got to it now the faster Sean would get to work. “Seven?”

“Hmm.” Sean moved down, nails dragging down Nick’s chest. “Close…”  


“Eight?” Nick whimpered when Sean pinched one nipple, hard, and then the other.

“That’s my smart boy,” Sean praised. “I’m going to make the most beautiful marks…” He licked his lips and pulled away, picking up a few more necessities from the bedside table before he finished disrobing and climbed onto the bed, starting at Nick’s inner thighs. He loved the way Nick moaned when his teeth scraped over the sensitive skin. He picked his spot with care, placing a gentle kiss before he started to suck and nip before biting down with precision, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin. No, Sean preferred to draw blood higher up.

He matched the mark with a twin on the opposite thigh, drawing breathy moans from Nick’s lips and the occasional hiss of pain. Sean peered up at Nick. “Six more, _minou_ , you can hold for me to finish, can’t you?” He ran a finger down the underside of Nick’s cock, teasing.

Nick panted. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” He made his third mark on Nick’s hip. Sucking the fourth at his ribcage before slipping back down. “Roll onto your stomach.” He tapped Nick’s hip.

Nick swallowed and rolled over, the leads twisting slightly. Sean squeezed Nick’s ass, running his nails across each cheek, drawing thin red lines across the skin.

“Four more now,” Sean whispered, pressing a kiss to the darkest red line and proceeding to mark the skin further with his teeth. He leaned up, dragging his nails down Nick’s back. Nick hissed, hips tensing as he forced himself not to rut into the mattress. “Good boy,” Sean pressed a kiss to the base of his spine. “You’re being so good for me, _minou_.” He made his second mark on Nick’s unmarked cheek and eyed the muscles of his shoulders with interest. _No…two on his neck._ He licked his lips and grabbed the lube he’d set aside earlier, pouring it gingerly into the crack of Nick’s ass, sliding the lube down with his fingers.

Nick couldn’t help pressing back against Sean’s fingers as he probed closer to Nick’s opening.

“Naughty.” Sean gave him a half-hearted spank. “Stay still now.”

Nick stopped moving as Sean started to open him up, one finger at a time, Nick panting, clutching what he could of the bedcovers with the range the restraints gave him and trying to keep still.

“That’s it, _minou_. You’re opening up so beautifully.” He kissed on of his marks gently. “I’m going to put those last marks on your neck once I’ve got my cock inside you, and then, _then_ you can come.”

Nick whimpered again but managed a breathless, “Yes, Sir.” His legs were shaking.

Sean withdrew his fingers, Nick whining at the loss, before he lubed himself up and began to slowly push himself inside, leaning over Nick and making the first of those two marks on at the join of Nick’s neck and shoulder, biting hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

Nick’s arms were shaking now as Sean began to take up a slow lazy pace, keeping Nick on the edge of an orgasm. “One more, you can wait for one more, can’t you, _minou_?”

Nick’s _Yes, Sir_ , was strangled, desperate and pleading.

Sean smiled, picking up his pace and slipping Nick’s collar up the column of his neck to access to the last area he wanted to mark, tilting Nick’s head back with a tug of his hair and biting down with the sharp force he knew would drive Nick right over the edge.

When he drew his mouth free, lapping up a taste of copper, he whispered hoarsely against Nick’s ear. “That’s eight, _minou_ , you can come now.”

Nick shuddered all over with a muffled moan as he pressed his face into the mattress. Sean picked up his pace, drawing more whimpers from his oversensitive boy as he fucked him to completion.

Nick was deep in Subspace when Sean pulled out, a drifting smile on his lips. Sean took a moment to catch his breath and admire his work before heading into the bathroom to fetch washcloths. He unclipped the leads, removing the restraints and massaging Nick’s wrists gently before turning him over and cleaning up the mess. He retrieved a fresh blanket for the bed, shifting Nick gently to remove the soiled blanket that had been beneath him.

Sean cleaned himself up next and grabbed a glass of water and raided their snack stash for a packet of trail mix, setting both on Nick’s side of the bed and then climbing back into bed to curl up next to him, pressing a gentle kiss to Nick’s lips. As much as he loved seeing Nick undone, stretched beneath him and keening it was this—taking care of Nick afterwards—that made Sean feel the most complete. Giving him a bath, feeding him, massaging the strain from his muscles. Watching Nick at his most vulnerable and honest. It was a precious gift he hoped he never took for granted.

Nick’s eyelashes fluttered a bit as he started to come back up. “Sir?”

“Yes, _minou_?”

“I love you.”

Sean smiled, “I love you too.”


	3. Chase Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter 9 of Trouble Times Two.

Nick was trying not to laugh. He had vivid memories of his own first time behind the wheel with Aunt Marie. She’d been similarly distraught afterwards, but he’d improved—eventually.

“Are you laughing at me, _minou_?” Sean leaned over the side of the couch and raised his eyebrow.

“No, Sir.” Nick shook his head and bit down on his lip.

“Trubel, precious, could you go to the study and practice your German for a couple hours or so?” Sean asked.

Trubel blinked, flushed in realization and then scrambled to her feet. “Sure thing, Uncle Sean.” She hurried off to the study, closing the door firmly behind her.

Nick gave Sean a contemplative look. “You need something, Sir?”

“You.” Sean stepped around the couch and pulled Nick to his feet. “On our bed with a rosy ass, struggling not to come until I let you.”

It was Nick’s turn to flush. Nick swallowed sharply, at a loss for words and _incredibly_ turned on. “I don’t know, Sir, I think you might have to catch me first.” He gave Sean a chaste kiss and backed away, a sultry smile on his lips. “If you _can_.”

Sean growled softly.

Nick gave him one last smile before taking off. Sean counted to ten, and followed. The chase took them out of the house and through the woods for a bit before Nick seemed to lose his Dom. He paused, listening closely for any sound of movement. Sean could move silently when he chose. Nick continued on quietly, ear cocked for any sound. He circled back around to the house, creeping forward to the door. He reached out for the handle and—was tackled from behind and lifted off his feet. He could smell Sean, recognizing the firm grip in an instant. He laughed.

“Caught you, little Grimm,” Sean purred, tossing Nick over his shoulder with a hard smack to his ass. “You put up quite a merry chase, I must admit.”

“I suppose you win this round, Sir.” Nick pouted a little as Sean carried him into the house and then up the stairs. “Though I think you might have cheated.”

“I would never cheat,” Sean protested. “I _did_ set an ambush though.”

Nick rolled his eyes. Sean seemed to sense it and smacked him again. When they got upstairs, Sean tossed him onto the bed with a soft growl. “Clothes off.”

Nick licked his lips and started shucking off his clothes. When Sean used that tone, he wasn’t looking for a strip tease, he was looking for Nick to be naked as fast as possible and right in that moment, Nick was all for that. Obviously the driving lesson had left his Dom in need and Nick was going to give him what he needed.

Sean smiled in approval. “You are beautiful; you know that?” Sean stalked forward, stripping off his shirt. He sat down on the bed taking Nick by the wrist and guiding him over his lap. “Let’s put some color on those cheeks, shall we?”

Nick couldn’t quite help the soft whimper that escaped his lips as Sean started spanking. Sean wasn’t spanking as hard as he would for discipline, but it wasn’t quite as gentle as he usually was either.

“You were quite the naughty thing weren’t you?” Sean scolded playfully. “Laughing at me…making me chase you…” He continued to spank.

Nick moaned softly, getting harder with every smack, the teasing disapproval of his Dom making him shudder with arousal.

“Such a _naughty_ Grimm.”

Nick swallowed.

“I could make you come like this, _minou_ , couldn’t I?”

“Yes, Sir,” he whined.

“But I still have plans for you.” He spanked a bit longer before pulling Nick up to straddle his lap, nipping at Nick’s neck. “Did you get yourself ready for me?”

Nick flushed. “Yes, Sir.”

Sean lifted Nick up a bit, his sub’s cock brushing against his stomach as Sean squeezed Nick’s ass and slipped his fingers down, finding Nick’s entrance already slick with lube and a bit loose. As unprompted as this little game had seemed, Sean had planned for some time with Nick today, well aware that driving instruction could be stressful. He slipped a finger inside, and then another.

“Good boy,” Sean praised, biting down on Nick’s shoulder. “Such a good boy.” He added a third finger, drawing a whimper from Nick’s throat. After thoroughly teasing his boy, Sean stood up, bracing Nick carefully and turning them around to set Nick back down on the bed. “Hands and knees now, _minou._ ”

Nick obeyed quickly. Sean slipped over to the wardrobe, selecting a length of silk rope and walking back to the bed.

“Wrists together and head down.”

Nick took a shaking breath, ducking his head down toward the mattress and putting his wrists together over his head.

Sean looped the rope in a figure eight pattern, winding it with practiced care around Nick’s wrists into a knot his sub could slip out of with little effort if he relaxed, but would hold under strain. Nick enjoyed restraint, he enjoyed being held down but they’d long ago discovered that every restraint they used had to be escapable to avoid panic.

Sean utilized the central ring built into their headboard, tying the rope off to stretch Nick’s arms over his head. “Pull down on the bonds, _minou_.”

Nick crawled back a bit, pulling on the rope to draw the knots tighter, sighing softly.

Sean smiled, drawing a hand down the line of Nick’s back, drawing his nails down his ass and leaving brighter red lines against the pink. “You look gorgeous, _minou_.” He went back to the headboard, pressing a catch. A panel slid away, revealing the mirrored surface beneath. “Just look at yourself, precious.”

Nick’s angle wasn’t the best for this, but as he lifted his head he could catch sight of himself, hand stretched over head, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Now, keep your eyes open, I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Nick moaned.

Sean walked back to the end of the bed and stripped out of his trousers and underwear, languidly stroking himself as he climbed up onto the bed. “Just remember to be quiet now, precious.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sean refreshed the color on Nick’s ass with a few more spanks before he lined himself up and thrust inside, drawing a low soft moan from his sub’s lips as he tried to keep noise to a minimum. The walls were relatively sound-proof, and Trubel was some ways away in the house but it seemed like a matter of decency to at least try to be quiet to keep her from further embarrassment.

Sean went slowly, an inch at a time before taking up a languid pace, pushing in a little deeper with each thrust after withdrawal. The angle was just right, dragging against that sensitive patch of nerves and sending shudders through Nick’s body as he kept up a steady stream of whimpering moans, eyes open and fixed on the mirror to watch Sean, the large hands holding tight to his hips, face locked in concentration.

“That’s it, _minou_ , eyes on me.” Sean smiled. “Gorgeous boy…”

‘Thank you, Sir,” Nick managed breathlessly.

The slow controlled fuck was exactly what Sean needed. _Control. And Nick just gives it to me._ He swallowed. _Trusts me._ “Whenever you’re ready, _minou_. I want to take my time. Hold off as long as you can but I won’t be upset if you come.”

Nick whined softly. “I-I want to come with you, Sir. Please.”

Sean smiled. “Let’s see if we can get there then.” He picked his pace up a bit, watching Nick’s reactions carefully, backing off when he keyed up too much and picking up again when he relaxed, syncing their arousals as close as he could until Nick came with a soft grunt, taking Sean with him seconds later.

“Beautiful,” Sean whispered, pressing kisses to Nick’s back. “So beautiful.”

Nick hummed. “You too, Sir.”

They lay that way for a while until Sean could stand, pulling Nick forward to slip his arms free of the bonds and cleaning them up a bit before retrieving a bottle of massage oil and setting to work on Nick’s shoulders and back.

Nick was practically purring, floating high with a definite look of peace on his face that was reflected on Sean’s.

“Give you a massage later,” Nick mumbled. “If you wan’.”

“Mm. Perhaps.” Sean finished up by massaging Nick’s ass. “You sleep first.” He wiped off his hands and slipped into bed with Nick, curling up close. “Naptime.”

“Mm.” Nick hummed in agreement. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 


End file.
